The Angel
by KneazleXXX
Summary: A short story on when Emmett was changed into a vampire and met Rosalie.


The Angel

The bear took one final swipe at my face. I could feel his claws digging into my skin. I tried to fight back but it was useless.

The fight was over—and I had lost.

There was another sound coming from- the other side of the clearing where I lay dying. Probably another bear coming to fight over my lifeless body. I closed my eyes trying not to think about what was soon going to happen.

Cold arms reached under me and picked me up. Then I was flying. I opened my eyes to make sure that I was actually flying for there was no way that anything could move this fast.

I turned my head to look at my savior and that's when I knew for sure that I was dead. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her long blonde hair flowed lightly down her back and her eyes were black as coal. There was no possible way that this woman was real.

"She must be an angel," I thought.

Maybe she was taking me to heaven. My heart sank. Or hell.

After getting over the shock of seeing the angel, I stated to feel the pain. There were bloodstains all over my shirt and stinging wounds covering my body. As we flew, I could feel the pain intensifying.

Where was this angel taking me? Wherever it was, it was taking forever. Why couldn't she just leave me to suffer alone? If I was dead then why did it hurt so much? Questions flooded my brain but I couldn't come up with any logical answers. Surely I was going to heaven since there were no angels in hell.

I looked up at the angel once more only this time she was staring back at me with a look of deep concentration on her face. What was wrong? What is there for an angel to be concerned about? I pleaded with the angel to end the pain, but she said nothing. Each time I pleaded, my hopes that I was dreaming disappeared a little more.

"This is not good," I thought angrily.

Suddenly, the scenery around us changed and I could hear low, anxious voices coming from a room above us. My angel brought me into a room with a large couch in the middle. Beside the couch was a very good-looking man who couldn't have been much older than me. He had some resemblance to my angel; however, the differences were stronger.

"This," I thought, "must be God."

The angel pleaded with God in a low but attractive voice. I saw him nod his head once and the angel flew over to the couch. She placed me gently on the couch and God followed silently. He bent low over me and for a minute I couldn't see what he was doing.

When he straightened up again, I felt a new king of pain. It felt like my left hand was on fire. I tried to tell my angel what was happening but when I tried to speak, nothing came out. The flames continued burning me, working it's way up my arms and throughout my body. My eyes began to close from the pain and I could feel my body slipping into a deep unconsciousness yet my mind was wide-awake. The pain did not fade. I could feel the hard cool skin of the angel's hand on mine. I was glad that God did not send her away to heaven where she belonged.

God came to check on me often. I could hear him step lightly into the room and talk softly to my angel. Every once in a while I could hear the angel sigh quietly and whisper softly to herself.

Why was the pain still here? When would it end? Sure, I had done some pretty bad things in my life but none of them were bad enough to end up in hell. Was this hell then? Would I continue to burn forever? Could this angel save me from an eternity of burning?

As I asked myself all these answerless questions, I began to feel a change in the burning. My heart started to beat faster and stronger than ever before. The burning sensation in my arms and legs began to fade; yet the burning in my chest got hotter. It felt like my heart was finishing beating for the rest of my life that I had missed out on. The flames in my heart grew hotter and hotter. My heart kept beating faster and faster.

Then, everything stopped.

The flames were gone and my heart was done beating. I sighed quietly and opened my eyes to whatever horrors of hell waited for me. The angel stood before me and I was thankful that she wasn't forced to leave me wile I was lying in pain. I could see every part of her beautiful face clearer than I had seen anything before. Her long blonde hair shone delicately in the light and her black eyes from before had changed to a light gold.

I looked around the room preparing myself for what I might find. A small noise came from beside the doorway. Three people stood beside the door. Two males and a female whose body was positioned slightly behind the others. I recognized one of the men to be the one I named God. The others were beautiful enough to be angels as well.

God walked slowly and quietly to my angel's side and placed his hand on her shoulder. Nobody else moved but him. He took a deep breath and turned to me. After exchanging glances with the female angel by the door he began to talk. He explained everything. Where I was and what I had become.

All through his explanations, I stole quick glances at the girl who saved me. After learning about what I had become, it seemed silly to think that he was God although, an angel was a perfect comparison to the girl. How could she have possibly gotten mixed up in all of this? How could someone so beautiful end up sitting here with me?

"Well," I thought after the explanation was done, "hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you."

NOTE: The line "Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you" was in Twilight. However it was originally Emmett's line and most of you would know this if you read the extras on Stephenie Meyer's website.

Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes! Please review to let me know of anything you found wrong in the story!


End file.
